


A lesson learned

by orphan_account



Series: Clexa smut [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Clark, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Smut, Spanking, Top Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke learns the importance of asking permission.orLexa gives Clarke the punishment she's begging for.





	A lesson learned

For the past three months, every morning Clarke had woken with a smile. 

Today, it seemed, was no different. With a contented sigh, she rubbed her face into soft brown hair, drawing the woman in her arms even closer. The rising sun shone brightly through the bedroom window, casting a gentle glow across Lexa’s smooth skin, and Clarke couldn’t help herself. She propped herself up on her elbow and lightly ran the back of her fingers down Lexa’s arm, pressing a feather light kiss to her shoulder. Lexa stirred but didn’t wake, and Clarke grinned into her neck. 

Her fingers trailed from Lexa’s arm to her waist, slipping the sheets from her hip and exposing her semi to the cool air. Lexa grumbled and sleepily wiggled her way onto her back, one arm pulling Clarke closer and holding her to her chest, the other under the pillow supporting her head. Now very much the little spoon, Clarke stifled a giggle. Even asleep, Lexa was all stud. 

Clarke slung a leg over Lexa’s thighs and rested her head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Her fingers continued their slow journey, lower and lower, steadily headed south. Lexa’s heartbeat stayed slow and even as she slept, but the lower Clarke’s wandering took her, the harder Lexa became. Pressing her thighs together and biting her lip, Clarke took Lexa in hand. She smiled when a gentle pump wrung a quiet moan from her slumbering prey. 

Propping herself up again, Clarke looked down at Lexa while she slowly stroked her rapidly hardening length. The brunette’s breath quickened a moment before her eyes opened, and her hips bucked against her will when she was met with blue eyes and a smirk. 

“Good morning Daddy.” 

“Mmm, good morning babygirl.” Lexa struggled not to moan aloud as Clarke’s fist began pumping her faster, her grip more firm. 

“I’m glad you’re finally awake,” Clarke murmured, eyes glazing over as she took in Lexa’s straining abs. 

“Oh? And why did you wake me up so early, princess?” Lexa fought to keep her voice from breaking as Clarke’s thumb swiped over the tip of her cock, smearing precum down her length. Fuck, what a way to wake up. 

“I missed you, Daddy…” Clarke whispered breathlessly as she moved to straddle Lexa’s hips. The brunette’s eyes rolled back when she felt wet heat slide over her pounding arousal. She gripped tightly onto the sheets, and Clarke reached down, lining her up with her entrance, ready to take her in. Lexa struggled to form words, eager to take her on the spot, but she knew how much their sexy banter turned Clarke on. Hell, it turned them both on to no end. She flipped them, lying between Clarke’s trembling thighs as she pinned the woman’s hips to the bed, effectively ending her attempt to fuck herself on Lexa’s dick. 

“I was right here all night Clarke.” Lexa managed to look disapproving as she scolded the woman. “Is it really me that you missed? Or is there something else you wanted?” 

 

Clarke wound her arms around strong shoulders, pulling Lexa’s ear to her mouth. The brunette’s hips bucked when hot breath hit her ear, and Clarke moaned loudly at the friction it caused. Chills ran down Lexa’s spine and she swore she felt the moan travel straight through her. Clarke seemed determined to make her fall apart as she reached between them and wrapped her fist around Lexa, squeezing lightly. 

“I missed this, Daddy…” she stroked gently, whispering in Lexa’s ear. She bit her lip and moaned breathlessly, smirking when Lexa groaned into her shoulder. She loved the way she could take complete control in bed; get anything she wanted, just by voicing her dirtiest thoughts. Her voice drifted off as she began rolling her hips, panting. 

“That’s very selfish, Clarke.” Lexa pulled away, pinning Clarke’s hands above her head and looking down at her sternly. Behind her stoic mask, Lexa burned. “Only naughty girls are selfish.”

“I’m sorry Daddy.” She wasn’t sorry, how could she be, seeing the raging inferno in Lexa’s eyes? 

“I don’t think you are, princess. I think you need to be reminded what happens when little girls are naughty.” The brief look of raw need that flashed over Clarke’s flushed face spoke volumes, and Lexa knew she had struck a chord. She released Clarke’s trapped hands, pushing herself away to settle back into the pillows, propped up on the headboard. 

“Come here, babygirl.” Tapping her fingers on her thigh, she indicated where Clarke should be. A less then convincing pout on her face, Clarke crawled onto Lexa’s lap, lying over her thighs. Lexa’s breath caught in her chest as she roughly palmed smooth ass cheeks, her aching cock jumping in anticipation. 

“Do you know why you’re being punished, princess?” 

“Because I woke you up…?” Clarke’s voice broke off, slightly muffled; her face pressed into the blankets as she shivered excitedly, her mind fogged with desire. 

“…and tried to take Daddy’s dick without asking.” Lexa finished for her. “You were going to fill yourself up with it, weren’t you Clarke?” 

Clarkes shuddering moan and the way she fisted the sheets was answer enough.

“You were going to ride it until you came all over it, weren’t you?”

“Fuck!” Clarke ground her hips down on Lexa’s lap, groaning in frustration at the lack of friction. “Please, Daddy!” 

“Answer, Clarke.” Lexa’s hand came down, and the sharp slap rang in the air. Surprised by the sudden sting, Clarke cried out, squeezing her thighs together, a ragged moan tearing its way out her throat. 

“Yes Daddy, I was gonna ride your dick...” Another slap, another hoarse moan. “Fuck! I wanted to feel it stretch me out-” Another slap, harder than the last, took her breath for a moment, and she writhed blissfully in Lexa’s lap before continuing. “-and fill me up, again and again-” a barrage of sharp smacks cut her off and she thought she must be dripping by now. 

Lexa knew she could deny neither Clarke nor herself much longer. A few more stinging slaps and she slid out from under the blonde, leaning down to gently tongue the marks her hands had made on lily white skin. Her fingers slid between slick thighs to delve through soaked folds, and Clarke bent her knee to the side, spreading her legs, desperate. When she felt long fingers at her entrance, she pushed back, trying to take them into her molten core. 

“Your ass is still red from this lesson, and here you are again, trying to fuck yourself on my fingers without permission.” Lexa’s tone colored with disappointment.

“I’m sorry! I am, I’m sorry, Daddy, I didn’t mean to, please…” She shoved her face into the bed, nearly crying. She was so desperate, she hadn’t been thinking, just feeling. She didn’t think she could take any more teasing, she needed Lexa to fuck her, before she spontaneously combusted. It seemed a likely outcome at that moment, honestly. Fortunately, Lexa felt the same way.

“I know, I know, princess. It’s hard. Why don’t you ask for what you want, babygirl, don’t just take.” Clarke rose to her knees, her back flush with Lexa’s chest, grateful. She wound her fingers into Lexa’s hair and rested her head back on her shoulder. 

“Fuck me, please? I need to cum so bad, Daddy… I feel so empty… I need you…” she pleaded, rocking her ass on Lexa’s throbbing length, knowing she must be just as desperate. 

When Lexa silently pushed her to her hands and knees, she nearly wept with joy as she felt the brunette lining herself up. When she pushed in, it was not gentle, bottoming out in one smooth motion. Clarke cried out loudly at the welcome intrusion, and Lexa saw stars when she felt warm walls fluttering rapidly. 

“Oh, fuck! Please, Daddy… hard!” Clarke begged, and Lexa’s fingers dug into her hips, thrusting powerfully, amazed at how tight and wet Clarke’s perfect pussy always was for her. She groaned, biting her lip as she pumped in and out, spurred on by the blonde’s wanton behavior.

“Harder, Daddy, please!”

Clarke knew Lexa always held back a little, but right now, Clarke didn’t give a fuck if she couldn’t sit right tomorrow, or for a whole week for that matter. She wanted Lexa to absolutely destroy her, to tear her apart with her cock and make her beg for more.

“Please… I want you to wreck my pussy, Daddy… make me scream for you…” 

With an animalistic growl, whatever tenuous grasp she had on her self control slipped away. She roughly gripped Clarke’s ample breasts and pulled her to her knees, rutting into her fiercely. She pounded up into her with all her might, forcing her up and down her length, her hips nearly a blur. 

Clarke did scream. She came undone quickly, overwhelmed by the way Lexa was using her, hitting the deepest parts of her, over and over. She came harder than she ever had, clamping down on Lexa’s length, crying out her name. She heard a low moan behind her, and Lexa thrust as deeply as she could before she exploded, coating Clarke’s walls with her cum. 

Lexa toppled over, pulling Clarke to her chest, and they simply lay there, blissed out and panting, lust momentarily sated. Clarke felt well and truly wrecked, and was certain that she would feel the stinging absence of Lexa’s cock for days. Clarke giggled and buried her face in soft hair, already contemplating ways to make Lexa use her that way again, and soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy the series, please let me know what you think:)


End file.
